The present invention is in the technical field of waste management. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of sensing the fullness status of containers.
The fullness of containers used in waste management is an important parameter to measure if it is desired to implement an optimal servicing algorithm. Such fullness information is transmitted to a central repository, where software algorithms can then be implemented to allow the generation of optimal routing schedules for the service vehicles. Sensors that can detect the fullness level are commonplace but these sensors suffer from excessive electrical current consumption.